I'll Be There
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Troy is being heartbroken by Gabriella. Why?


"Hey, have you seen Gabriella?" asked Troy.

Sharpay shook her head. "Have you asked Taylor?"

Troy shook his head and went to find Taylor. He caught up with her in the Chemistry Lab.

"Taylor! Please tell me you know where Gabi is!"

Taylor smiled and said," I think she said something about the roof."

Troy muttered a quick thanks and raced up the stairs to the rooftop garden.

He saw Gabriella there with her knees drawn up to her chest.

He walked slowly towards her. "Hey."

Gabriella looked towards him and mananged a weak smile.

Troy sat down next to his girlfriend and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

They were both silent for a moment before Troy spoke.

"You've been avoiding me." It was more of a statement than a question.

Gabriella looked down. "I know and that's why we need to talk ."

As she said those words, Troy's heart plummeted.

Before she could say another word, Troy said," Whatever happens, just know that I'll be here for you...no matter what."

Gabriella nodded and bit her lip. "Troy, this isn't easy, but I think we...should break up."

At this, Troy's heart broke. He desperately wanted her to take those words back, but it didn't happen.

"I'm sorry, Troy, I really am. It's just that we don't belong together."

Troy shoved his hands in his hair and fisted them. The next words came out in a whisper. "Why don't we?"

"Why don't we? Troy! We have nothing in common. Half the school hates me because I'm dating you! I just don't know if I can handle that."

Troy watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. He brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"That's not true and you know it. We have tons in common. We both like chocolate ice cream, gummy worms and Shadow. But most importantly, we like each other. That

should be all that matters. Brie, there are only two people that matter in this relationship and trust me they aren't cheerleaders. If half the school really does hate you,

which I doubt, that's their problem. Not ours. Other people shouldn't stop us from being together and they won't if you don't let them. If this was any other girl right now, I

wouldn't be here, trying to figure out why she broke up with me, trying to tell her that I love her."

Gabriella's eyes were brimming with tears as she took in the words Troy just said. "You love me?"

Troy nodded. "With all of my heart. 110"

"Okay."

Troy let out a sigh. The response was not 'OK'

He grabbed his backpack and started towards the exit. With each step he took, his heart broke even further.

He suddenly tripped and fell. He tried to get up and stop the barrage of tears that was coming.

Too late, sobs racked his body as Gabriella sat next to him and tried to comfort him.

"Please understand, Troy. I hate to do this. I'm sorry."

When Troy finally calmed down, she looked into his eyes. She no longer saw the confident, happy blue eyes. Instead she saw eyes filled with hurt.

"Please reconsider,"Gabi. Please!"

Gabriella wiped away a few tears and opened her mouth to speak.

She was cut off by Troy singing.

_"__**Take your sweet sweet time**_

_**And I'll be here when you change you mind**_

_**Take your sweet sweet time **_

_**And I'll be here, Anytime."**_

Troy offered her a watery smile. "I'm willing to wait for you, no matter how long it takes. As long as you come back to me."

"Promise?"

"110 always."

"Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Will you take me back?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well-" Gabriella was cut off as Troy kissed her. After a few minutes, he pulled away and held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise that we'll always talk about stuff like this?"

Gabriella interlocked her pinky with his and buried her face into his chest.

"I love you, Brie."

"Why do you love me?"

Troy smiled at the girl in front of him. " I love you because you make no apologies about being exactly who you are. Beautiful, smart, sexy as hell. I love you because I love the little things you do, that you're completely unawere of the effect you have over me. You're also completely unaware that you laugh like a 4 year old. You also never gave up on Sharpay. That is how amazing you are."

Gabriella smiled. "Well you're amazing, too. For being my freaky callback boy and being able to say all these things. You just are."

Troy laughed. "Here I am, Freak CallBack Boy."

"I love you, Troy."

"Good, because I'm madly in love with you."

"That's good too."

Gabriella nuzzled her nose with Troy's. "So where does this leave us now?"

Troy gave her a small smile. "Will you be my girlfriend again and never break up with me again?"

Gabriella nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Troy."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Um, yea it is."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."


End file.
